Dessert
by DemsMcGee
Summary: Axel would never look at Sea Salt Ice Cream the same way.


"I love you so much

"Axel, look at the map. We're lost."  
"Roxas, we're not lost. We're just taking a small detour."  
"Yeah, right through the middle of nowhere." Roxas scowled, slouching lower in his seat, watching the bland, desert scenery pass by with disdain. He knew he should've stayed behind the wheel when they had taken a break at the last gas station, but, alas, the call of nature had risen, and he had to take care of it. Axel had been raring to go and ready to drive when he had gotten back.  
"Axel, will you just look at the damn map! I'm pretty sure Naminé doesn't live in the middle of a desert!"  
"Of course she doesn't! She lives outside of the desert, in a nice little white house with picket fencing all around it." The blonde opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it; even he knew Naminé lived in a _blue_ house, with flowers around the house, thanks to Marluxia. He had always questioned the pink-haired, flower loving man's sexuality, and his sanity at times, but he was actually good for her. She needed a little variety in her life, and Marluxia was just the person to do it. Instead, he decided to let Axel be happy getting them more lost than they already were. Yawning, he grasped a small lever on the side of his seat, putting it all the way back, and curled into a ball. He'd chew Axel out when he woke up…

"Whaddyawant?" Came the groggy reply as Axel gently shook Roxas awake, with a sense of hesitancy.  
"Um…Know anything about flat tires?"  
"You fucking idiot. You did not blow out a tire while we're still lost." He growled into the seat, refusing to turn and face the red-head.  
"I sort of…Did." Came the slender teen's shaky response. "I did call Demyx, though! So we're not out of luck!"  
"Oh, like Demyx knows how to fix a tire? You probably interrupted him while he was sucking face with Zexion. You know how they are about that."  
"He did sound out of breath when he answered…" A sigh of frustration escaped the short blonde as he sat back up, returning the seat to its normal position. He then proceeded to crawl into the backseat, where a cooler had been placed at the beginning of their trip. Axel stared at Roxas in confusion, wondering what in the world his companion was doing.  
"Are those…Roxas! I was saving those for when we got to Marluxia's house!" A mischievous glint flashed across the intense blue eyes of the blonde, as he slowly unwrapped the bar of salt sweet goodness, watching Axel the whole time. Slowly, almost painfully by the look in those unnaturally green eyes, Roxas worked his way around the ice cream, working his tongue as best he could. After slowly pulling the blue ice cream bar slowly from his mouth for the third time, Axel groaned, and crawled back into the driving seat, and trained his eyes toward the road. Not about to let Axel get away with this turn of events, he casually got out of the backseat, and back into the passenger side, continuing his devouring of the ice cream.  
"Roxas…Stop. Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work." With a seductive smirk, said blonde leaned over, ice cream in mouth, and got in the red-head's line of vision.  
"Oh, won't it, Axel?" He spoke in a husky tone, after removing the ice cream from his mouth.  
"You have a little on your chin…" Roxas moved away as Axel leaned in to lick it off, wagging a finger at him.  
"Ah ah ah. None for you." He seated himself once more in the passenger seat, working the bar of Sea Salt Ice Cream for all it was worth until it was gone. The lanky teen snatched his wrist, stopping him from grabbing another bar of ice cream.  
"For the love of everything hot and spicey, please don't grab another one."  
"I thought you said it wasn't effecting you? Why not let me grab another one?" Slowly, Axel let go of the teen's wrist, seemingly indifferent to Roxas' sudden change in ice cream eating style. The look in his striking eyes told Roxas otherwise. So, with another bar of sweet, salty goodness in his possession, he continued his odd eating style, until Axel could take it no more. With the aggression of a predator taking down it's prey, said teen moved with the swiftness of a cheetah, pressing Roxas against the seat in a heated kiss. Caught by surprise, the blonde flailed momentarily, until his hands found their place, just above the willowy red-head's hips. Uncomfortable with his back rammed against the dashboard, Axel grabbed the seat lever, and pulled, causing the seat to crash backward under the weight. This did nothing to disrupt the pair from their current activity, however. The ice cream had long since slipped to the floor of the car, melting away into a pool of pale blue.  
Somehow, slowly but surely, the passionate pair had moved into the backseat, the cooler now on the floor, along with a pair of shirts, soon to be joined by the blonde's pants, if Axel could ever get the annoyance called a belt to part company with them. The red-head's plans were soon interrupted by a rough knock on the window, startling both of them. Axel smacked the back of his head on the roof of the car, while the blonde beneath him searched frantically for his shirt.  
"Demyx?! What the fuck, dude!" Said musician smirked goofily at his shirtless friend, while a slate-haired teen took up a spot beside him, observing the scene with indifference.  
"You could've fucking honked, or something! I could've cracked my skull open!" A string of incoherent curses followed the red-head out of the car. Roxas made a dash for the passenger seat, his shirt ruffled, but on and covering his torso. After a few choice words, near misses with the crowbar, and a new tire later, Axel and Roxas were off to their destination once again, leaving Demyx and Zexion to go their separate way. Or not.  
"Now," the slate-haired teen turned to his taller companion, a determined look in the eye that wasn't covered by hair, "Where were we?"


End file.
